Winter Break
by ariadne melody
Summary: Elena and Stefan start their winter vacation early. A fluffy oneshot.


AN: This is a random, light bit of fluff/cheese (because, seriously, after that premiere? Desperately needed to write some fluff!). Time setting can basically be anything after season 2 or during season 2. Reviews would be lovely!

* * *

><p>The last day before winter break, they don't go to school; nothing really happened that day anyways, as by then even the teachers were just waiting for the final bell so they too could be free from homework and classes and whatever is was that passed for lunch, showing unrelated movies and having discussions about where people were going for break instead of actual class business. Besides, what with all that had gone on lately, Elena figured that the least Stefan deserved was an early start to break.<p>

So instead of meeting bright and early with school, Elena drove over to Stefan's; instead of a backpack full of textbooks and unfinished math problems she has a small bag filled with "supplies" for their romantic getaway. Stefan was waiting for her outside, and Elena was slightly surprised to see that he too had a small duffle bag besides him.

"Hi," she said with a curious smile. "Um, are we going somewhere?"

He kissed her, a slow, lazy smile on his face. "We are."

"I thought we were hanging out at your house."

"Oh, we are. Just not this house."

* * *

><p>Over the years, Stefan had acquired several properties in various countries; previously he had only invited Lexi to all of them, but he figured that Elena would visit all of them as well. He smiled to think of her at the house in Italy, wondered what she would make of the apartment in London.<p>

While Elena drove, Stefan lightly gripped her leg, giving her directions every now and then, a relieved smile on his face when they drew near.

"You own this?" Elena asked at the edge of the long driveway.

"Yep," he drew out the word, a pleased smile at reaching the familiar place. "It's not much."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Is is a castle? Because I have always wanted to stay in a castle."

"It's not even close," Stefan admitted. "It's just...secluded. Other people have property and houses here, but my place is set pretty far apart."

Entwining her fingers with his, Elena somehow managed to keep her eyes focused on the road; considering the sexy softness of his voice and the way his lips skimmed her ear, she considered this to be a rather remarkable feat. It was tempting, though, to pull off to the side and just have her way with him right there in the car. Though really, if all they want to do for the next three days is stay in bed, they would be able to do exactly that. No distractions. No forcing themselves to be quiet so others wouldn't hear them, no worrying about Damon randomly popping in at the most inopportune moment. Just them, Elena and Stefan, sheets and skin and as little clothing as possible.

"Okay, we're here," Stefan said quietly. "Just to the right."

Stefan wasn't kidding about the size of the place. It was small, and Elena guessed there were maybe three or four rooms all together. Not fancy. Just a cottage, really. Small and unassuming, set off in the trees and probably not noticeable at all if one wasn't looking for it. The way Stefan intended- all of his places were different from one another, and this one was by far the simplest.

"It's not much," Stefan repeated. "But I thought, if we wanted to spend some time together..."

"It's perfect," Elena replied softly, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>Elena lounged on the couch, her legs dangling over the edge and watching Stefan made tea. Honestly, she was a little surprised by a couple of things: a) that they hadn't just ripped off each other's clothing and fallen into bed the minute they walked in the door and b) how clean the place was. Seriously, there was no dust in the entire place. The Salvatore mansion, actually, was normally clean too-perhaps Stefan, like her, cleaned during stressful times.<p>

She shifted to give Stefan room to sit and then stretched her legs across his lap. "Thank you," she murmured, taking the tea. "It's so quiet here."

Stefan rubbed her legs. "I came here a lot, whenever I just needed to get away from... things for a while."

"My family's lake house was like that," she said. A lump came into her throat. She hadn't been there since- was it April? She couldn't even remember.

"There are so many places I want to go with you," she told him softly. "Someday."

"There are so many places I want to take you to," he answered. "Someday."

Elena smiled and Stefan gently kissed her forehead.

Not long afterwards Stefan ended up kissing Elena's neck, prompting her to slide her legs up along his hips, earning a throating growl in return. Her eyes lit up as he began to kiss her collarbone and finger the buttons on her sweater- honestly, she felt like she'd been waiting all day for this.

"Too many layers," Elena grumbled as she removed his long-sleeved shirt and t-shirt only to discover an undershirt underneath. "Way too many layers."

Stefan pulled off her sweater and eyed her tank top and bra. "You should talk," he whispered, the words tickling against her ear. "But then," he pulled her tank top off and began to kiss his way down to her breasts. "I'd be fine if you just went around in this," he smirked, stroking the delicate lace on her bra.

Elena arched her back, gasping quietly. "Okay, but you should just walk around naked," she got out as she finally pulled the undershirt off and gazed at his chest. "I mean, really. It's kind of silly not to."

Stefan slipped his hand beneath the waist of her jeans and the thread of conversation was lost.

* * *

><p>"I am so in love with you," Elena whispered later, lazily caressing Stefan's chest.<p>

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Stefan whispered back, a grin on his face. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Elena smiled and looked up at him, locking her hand with his. She loved these moments, when their bodies were still intertwined and flushed, her heart still pounding from moments before and she was still trying to catch her breath. She loved watching Stefan's face, the grin that always appeared, the one she never saw him wear anywhere else. Just lying with him was so comfortable, and yet so sexually charged, with the chance that at any moment they'd be at it again.

"What did your room look like?" she asked softly. "Your first room."

Stefan rubbed her hand. "My first room... well, I guess it was pretty plain. Bare, I mean. Bed. Dresser. Chair. It wasn't fancy, it didn't have anywhere near the amount of stuff I have have now. And no air conditioning which, believe me, sucked."

Elena smiled. "The first girl you kissed?"

Stefan shot her a look. "Really?"

"My first kiss was Matt," Elena shifted so her head was tucked underneath Stefan's chin, and Stefan's arms tightened around her. "We were ten or something like that, and he kissed me in the middle of gym class. He told me it was only a dare, but I could never figure out if that was just a cover-up or something."

"My first kiss was Lavinia Montgomery," Stefan murmured against her hair. "We were at a dance and, well, she had a little too much to drink and..."

"You being the perfect gentleman offered to help?" Elena twisted again and kissed his tattoo.

Stefan laughed and ran his hands down her body. "She kind of attacked me in the process."

"Mmm, can't blame her," Elena pushed Stefan back and straddled him. "I probably would have done the same thing," she murmured between placing delicate kisses on his chest. "You do look dashing in a suit..."

Stefan had nothing to say except to tell her to keep going.

Later, when their sweaty limbs have stilled, Stefan pulled Elena closer for another kiss. "You're the only one I've loved," he whispered and buries his face in her neck, suddenly embarrassed to look at her.

Elena pulled him back up and kissed him again and again.

Winter break was off to an excellent start.


End file.
